thebrotherhoodofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood
General Info *Date Formed: 1411 *Founder(s): Alex Romaro and Eldin Skendor *Status: Active *Headquarters: Redwick Council Room, formerly Riverwell pub History The Brotherhood are a group founded by Alex Romaro and Eldin Skendor in the year of 1411 when they were just children and wanted to make a change in the corrupted world they live in. They were only a group of friends when they started off but they later turned into fierce warriors with no fear. After numerous years of training they encountered a group in 1420 called The Kubras, little did they know, The Kubras wanted them all dead but they won't go down without a fight. Current Members *Alex Romaro - Joined and created in 1411 *Eldin Skendor - Joined and co-created in 1411 *Adnan Seins - Joined in 1415 *Nick Ogin - Joined in 1413 *Craig Gulles - Joined in 1413 *Ibran Lizar - Joined in 1420 *Andros Sorkens - Joined in 1418 *Alysha Sakuru - Joined in 1421 *Alana Frasben - Joined in 1421 *Bray Langden - Joined in 1423 *Stivin Korchen - Joined in 1422 *Kassius Mortin - Joined 1422 *Alek Markove - Joined in 1412 *Zavier Nockett - Joined in 1420 *Klay Romaro - Joined in 1424 *Rolund Makmanus - Joined in 1424 Former Members *Sahil Sineg - Joined in 1416 and left in 1418 *Merik "Voss" Owers - Joined in 1420 and left in 1421 *Stella Stone - Joined in 1421 and left in 1421 *Kara Lunos - Joined in 1421 and left in 1424 *Ava Adlandis (Deceased) - Joined in 1420 and died in 1421 *Anthony Demello (Deceased) - Joined in 1415 , left in 1417 and died in 1421 *Angelo Gloffen (Deceased) - Joined in 1420 and died in 1421 *Kai Voriks (Deceased) - Joined in 1418 and died in 1421 *Almin Alago (Deceased) - Joined in 1413 abd died in 1421 *James Manis (Deceased) - Joined in 1416 and died in 1420 *Mazen Lizar (Deceased) - Joined in 1417, left in 1419 and died in 1420 *Stefen Denker (Deceased) - Joined in 1418, left in 1418 and died in 1420 *Nezvit Halik (Deceased) - Joined in 1420 and died in 1420 Allies *Nikolo Romaro - Allied in 1420 *Goren Romaro - Allied in 1420 *Stanik Romaro - Allied in 1421 *Zed Lizar - Allied in 1421 *Loben Skendor - Allied in 1421 *Asger Olofsson - Allied in 1420 *Agatha Bjornsen - Allied in 1420 *Gaz Omerog - Allied in 1424 *Graves Vargon - Allied in 1420 *Kenar Skendor - Allied in 1420 *Cristor Gulles - Allied in 1420 *Drex Thorn - Allied in 1420 *Deon Belmy - Allied in 1420 Former Allies *Versh Agglen - Allied in 1420 and left in 1421 *Lukus Dyster - Allied in 1420 and left in 1420 *Eirik Josgaard (Deceased) - Allied in 1420 and died in 1421 *Apollyana Mergana (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Franklen Markove (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1422 *Tavish Alago (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Kayne Gulles (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Jorge Manis (Deceased) - Allied in 1420 and died in 1420 *Sven Grenvold (Deceased) - Allied 1421 and died in 1421 *Emrik Bjornsen (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Hakon Guthersson (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Astrid Kjellsson (Deceased) - Allied in 1421 and died in 1421 *Harvald Hvjarsson (Deceased) - Allied 1421 and died in 1421 *Betra Evrek (Deceased) - Allied in 1420 and died in 1421 Category:Groups/Armies